cbselementaryfandomcom-20200216-history
Scrambled/Transcript
Captain Gregson: Joan. Joan? You all right? Sherlock Holmes: We can go if you wish. Joan Watson: No, we should talk to Shinwell's neighbors. Sherlock: It's already done. No one heard or saw anything suspicious. You may have arrived just minutes after the killer left, but it might as well have been years. This scene is as cold as they come. Gregson: You said your friend was working for the department as a C.I., he was undercover in SBK? Sherlock: That's right. Gregson: Gang informants have two jobs that can get them killed. I get what this looks like, him getting stabbed in the back. Watson: That's what this gang does to snitches. You stab them in the back, they do the same to you. It's been that way for years. Sherlock: There's no sign of forced entry. Whoever did this may have been sent because Shinwell was willing to let them in. Watson: We trained him. He would never turn his back on someone he didn't trust completely. It was SBK, I'm sure of it. Gregson: Do you have any idea why he invited you down here? Watson: He said he was making progress, moving up in the gang. Whatever he needed, he knew I'd try to help him. Gregson: You were that close? Watson: It was complicated. I believed in what he was doing. Gregson: I don't know if it's any consolation, but we're gonna find the guy who did this. Sherlock: I've always found it one of your most commendable qualities, that you're more forgiving of other people than you are of yourself. But this was not your fault. None of it was. Shinwell was on this path long before we came across him. He knew better than anyone it could end this way. Watson: I don't feel responsible. I'm angry. And I'm not sure that I'm ready to say that his path was a dead end. Sherlock: What do you mean? Watson: Say we find the person who killed him, so what? That person was just following orders, protecting his boss, making sure that nothing changes, so the drugs keep flowing and the bodies keep piling up. Shinwell was trying to do something important. We have to decide whether that died tonight, too. Sherlock: You sure you want to do this? Well, get some sleep then, Watson. Tomorrow morning we go to war with one of New York's deadliest gangs. Watson: Detective Guzman. Thanks for coming down here so quickly. Detective Guzman: Of course, no worries. Entire gang unit feels like they were punched in the gut. Shinwell was a good C.I., but he was your friend. Sorry for the loss. Watson: Thank you. Guzman: I brought what you asked for. Happy to give you the rundown on SBK, but I got to warn you, the pool of suspects on this is huge. There's about 200 people on the street that could've done this. Watson: That's all right, Sherlock and I aren't really looking at the case that way. Guzman: What do you mean? Watson: We're hoping you can bring us up to speed on the person who's really responsible. We want the head of SBK. Guzman: Well, hell, I like the sound of that. Guzman: Bonzi Folsom, that's our guy. Head of SBK since 2004. Detective Bell: 13 years. Where I grew up, no one was king of the hill for more than three. Guzman: Yeah, Bonzi's probably sneaking up on some sort of record. Helps when you get started as young as he did. Raised by a single mom, grew up with a few half brothers and sisters in Section 8 housing. Bell: First arrest at 14. Guzman: First and last. He was suspected of a few gang murders in his teens, but never enough to charge. Made it to the throne at 21 and we haven't laid a glove on him since. Watson: He must be careful. Guzman: That would be the understatement of the year. He's downright paranoid. Ruthless, too. Pretty deadly combo. Bell: So, if this is who we're going after, what's the best angle? Guzman: Your guess is as good as mine. We've thrown the kitchen sink at Bonzi Folsom, nothing sticks. Over the years, we've brought cases against dozens of his people. Nobody ever flips. Watson: Never? Guzman: Usually, they're too afraid of what would happen to their families if they talked. Watson: What about electronic surveillance? Guzman: We're up on all their phones, it's a waste of time. Nobody in the gang ever talks business on the open line. Watson: So how do they communicate? Everything is face-to-face? Guzman: We don't know. Bonzi mostly stays holed up in his apartment. He lives on the top floor of the Greenwood Projects. Probably because it's right in the middle of his territory. Crazy thing is, he almost never gets any visitors. And we have eyes on his place at all times, and we never see anybody come or go. Bell: You make him sound like a hermit. Guzman: It's weirder than that. He keeps a couple of girls in his place 24/7, couple of guards, too, but they go where he goes. We got eyes on his social media. But it's about as exciting as your average soccer mom's. Take a look. Bell: "Ten old sitcom stars that are getting fat. Number six will amaze you." So, I got to ask, given how little you've got on the guy, how can you be so sure he's the one running the gang? Guzman: Trust me. Nobody who lives in SBK territory has any doubt. And we didn't build this org chart based on whispers in the street. Shinwell wasn't the first C.I. we've lost, he was our third. All of them said Bonzi was the shot-caller, all of them got taken out on his orders. We just can't prove it. Sherlock: Perhaps Mr. Folsom's family are aware of his methods. Have you tried talking to his half brother, Tyus Wilcox? Guzman: We had high hopes for Tyus. A bright guy, sort of the black sheep of the family because he didn't go into the drug trade. Won't take Bonzi's money. He's a small business consultant, lives in Midtown. Sherlock: And? Guzman: And we approached him a couple years back, after Bonzi put him in the hospital with a broken jaw. He's been estranged from the family ever since, but he still won't talk to us. Sherlock: Well, perhaps he just hasn't been properly motivated yet. I think I might have a remedy for that. Sherlock (phone): Yes. Thank you very much, Agent Burke, we appreciate it. Sherlock: Right, so it's as I suspected. Bonzi Folsom's mother, Odette, can be prosecuted under federal law. Guzman: For cheating on her taxes? Sherlock: Well, cheating implies intent. I think someone just made a tabulation error. But the salient fact is that she owed $10,000 more than she paid in 2012. Bell: Looks like Ms. Folsom's doing all right for herself. Guzman: SBK members mostly get paid cash, but Bonzi's family lives large. They have to be able to show income to keep the feds off their back. So they get paid for no-show jobs and a couple of uh, car washes and an arcade. Bonzi owns them through shell corporations. Sherlock: It's an elegant scheme, but one that requires better maths than are displayed on Odette's 1099. Our friend at the Bureau says that it's a fringe case, but he will support us if we want to use it to lean on Tyus. Watson: If he loves his mother, he won't want to see her prosecuted for tax fraud. Guzman: I just can't believe we missed this. Sherlock: Could I talk to you for a second? Watson: What's up? Sherlock: Not to put too fine a point on it, but I don't think you and Marcus should feel obligated to take Guzman with you when you go to speak to Mr. Wilcox. The gang unit didn't get anywhere in 13 years, I think it's past time for new blood. Watson: Mmm. What about you? You're not coming? Sherlock: I know it's bad timing, but I have to go to a meeting. Watson: Is everything okay? Sherlock: Yeah. It will be. Sherlock: My name is Sherlock and I'm an addict. Group: Hi, Sherlock. Sherlock: Some time ago, my business partner and I, we started working with a man who needed to change, but just couldn't. Any, anyway yesterday, it all ended in failure. Tragedy, actually. The, the man of whom I speak, he was, he was not an addict, but he was attempting a recovery of sorts. In many respects, he just didn't try hard enough. It just, it, it reminded me that uh, that I need to try harder. Group Leader: Would anyone else like to share? Taylor: Hi. My name is Taylor, and I'm an addict. Group: Hi, Taylor. May Holmes: Sherlock? I'm sorry about your friend. Sherlock: Thank you, but he wasn't my friend. May: Well, the thing is, I've known you a good deal longer than that lot. You've got more on your mind. Sherlock: Yeah, I suppose I do. May: I'm always here to listen. It is sort of my job. Sherlock: Several weeks ago, in Bronxville, 911 received a call from a high school senior named Luke Munro. He said an intruder had broken into his family home and strangled his girlfriend, a girl named Mira Tunney. When the police arrived, Mira was dead. Ligature marks indicated that she had been choked with a metal chain. Luke had similar marks on the palms of his hands. Now, he claimed that the wounds were the result of a struggle with Mira's killer, who fled the scene. The police thought they were much more likely caused when Luke killed Mira himself. There were rumors that she'd been unfaithful. Problem was, the murder weapon could not be found. And there were no indications that Luke had ever left the scene. Now, the detective charged with the case, was an acquaintance of mine called Perkins. He, he invited me to attend Luke's interrogation. When it concluded, I told Perkins that everything I'd heard was a lie. I mean, the young man's haptics were in direct contrast to the story he was peddling. I predicted it was a matter of time before the weapon that he used was found, and uh...I encouraged Perkins to arrest him on the spot, which he did. May: Well, that sounds like a very positive outcome. So what's the problem? Sherlock: Well, a couple of days ago, Luke Munro fashioned a noose out of some sheets and hung himself in his jail cell. And he left a note in which he swore he did not hurt Mira Tunney. May: Well, he won't be the first killer to go to his grave protesting his innocence. And if the great Sherlock Holmes thought he was lying, well, that's typically rather a strong indicator of guilt, no? Sherlock: I never visited the crime scene. I never spoke to the friends and family of the victim, or the alleged killer. May: You were never asked to. Sherlock: And the chain still hasn't been found. What if that's because Luke Munro was telling the truth, and the real culprit took it with him when he fled? Tyus Wilcox: You can sit down if you want, but this isn't gonna take long. I don't have anything to say. Bell: Well, I'm sorry to hear that, Mr. Wilcox. When we spoke on the phone, it sounded like you were willing to cooperate. Tyus: Well, I didn't want my mom to suffer for Bonzi's mistakes. Now, I'll talk to you, and pay her back taxes if that's what it takes, but I don't have anything that's gonna help you. Watson: Your mother takes money from Bonzi. Blood money that he makes from selling drugs. Tyus: She does the best she can. Bell: Did she do the best she could raising Bonzi? Tyus: Matter of fact, yeah, she did. Look at me. He and I grew up in the same house. Bell: Right. You got good grades, you went to good schools, you started your own business doing...I'm sorry. What is it you do here? Tyus: Complex systems analysis. Bell: Right. That's not exactly slinging drugs and killing people. I mean, is that why he broke your jaw? He wanted to take you down a peg? Tyus: I told him I was worried about him. He'd always used his own product, but I thought it was getting worse. I guess he didn't appreciate the concern. Watson: He resents you. Your education, the life you've built. Tyus: My brother isn't jealous. He thinks I'm weak. He's a lot smarter than I am. There's nothing average about him. Bell: We don't disagree. Bonzi's been staying a step ahead for a long, long time. Our gang unit can't even figure out how he directs his organization, how they communicate. Tyus: And you think I know how he talks to his people? He doesn't even talk to me. Bell: Come on, Mr. Wilcox. You grew up with this guy. Tyus: We haven't been in the same room for two years. I have no clue how he runs things. I'm not allowed anywhere near him or his place. Watson: Really? Because that photo looks like it was taken at New Year's. Those are Bonzi's daughters, right? Tyus: Yeah. But I didn't take that picture. He put that up online. That's the only way I get to see them anymore. I'm telling you. I don't know that man any better than you do. Watson: Hey, how was the meeting? Sherlock: Uneventful. How did it go with Bonzi's little brother? Watson: He's on the outside looking in, just like the NYPD. The only difference is, the way he keeps tabs on his brother is a little more useful than the department's surveillance. Sherlock: What are you talking about? Watson: He stays current on Bonzi's social media, something we should start doing. I think it's how Bonzi runs his gang. You know why he posted this? Sherlock: Either to celebrate or protest the current president. Without knowing Mr. Folsom's feelings on bearded dragons, it would be difficult to say. Watson: The picture is beside the point. His whole feed is random junk like this. Family photos, recipes, political memes, birthday wishes. It looks as innocent as Guzman said it was. Sherlock: But there's more to it than meets the eye? Watson: Check out the filename. Now, lots of social media platforms use randomized strings of letters to link to images from other sites, but that's not what this is. Sherlock: He uploaded that image from his own computer. Watson: And he named it himself. I think it's a code, instructions only his guys can read. Sherlock: You haven't cracked it yet? Watson: Not yet. I've run a bunch of these through Mason's decryption software, but so far, I've come up empty. According to Marcus, Bonzi Folsom just called the police. He says he has information regarding Shinwell's murder. Bell: What do you want to bet the elevator's not really out of order, and this guy's just screwing with us? Sherlock: You might've raised that possibility in the lobby. Bonzi's Woman: Cops here. Bonzi Folsom: What's up, detectives? You must be the one I talked to on the phone. Bell: I'm Marcus Bell. This is Sherlock Holmes, Joan Watson. Sherlock: Thank you for having us in your home. I see it wasn't just paid for by cocaine, but your decorator was also a fan. Bonzi: Hard work paid for this home, man. I'm not a drug dealer, I'm a community leader. Holmes: What a coincidence, that the community you lead is teeming with drugs. Bell: Look, you called us, Mr. Folsom. What's this about? Bonzi: Look, people in this community, they, they trust me. And I, I hear things. I can't tell you where I heard this one thing in particular, but I think I know something about that guy they pulled out of that building on 124th street. Watson: Shinwell Johnson. You can say his name. Bonzi: Yeah, um, Shinwell. You're gonna want to talk to this dude, lives around the way. Goes by Tall Boy. Watson: You're talking about Laquan Eversley. He's one of your people. Bonzi: You, you're a bad listener. I got nothing to do with SBK. What I heard is Tall Boy stabbed your man, and chucked the knife in a dumpster behind the Y down the block. If I was you, I'd go look. That's all I know. Watson: We know what you're doing. Bonzi: Oh, yeah? What's that? Watson: You're selling out one of your people to tie this thing off. You think that Tall Boy's gonna take the fall, and we'll take the win, and we'll stop looking deeper. But you're wrong, because Shinwell is dead because of you. And we're not gonna stop until you're behind bars. Bonzi: That's all right, that's all right, fellas. Just 'cause she wants to get hostile doesn't mean that we have to. I think it's time for y'all to go. Watson: Do you remember me? I'm Joan Watson. I work with the detectives who brought you in here. I was friends with Shinwell. You're here because earlier tonight, a switchblade was found that was consistent with the type that was used to kill him. It had your fingerprints and traces of his blood on it. We know that you killed him. I'm talking to you because I think that's what he would've wanted. A long time ago, SBK had him kill a friend, too. He never got over it. The pain that you're feeling right now? I don't think he would've wanted that for you. In fact, if he were still here, I think he would forgive you. You are not as important to the police as the person who ordered the murder. So give them a name, and I think you can spare yourself some time in prison. Tall Boy: You think I'm a snitch? Watson: I think you're in a lot of trouble. Tall Boy: You think I killed someone for talking to the police, and now I'm gonna talk, too? Watson: No, of course not. Because SBK has a code. You and your friends, you don't talk. But who do you think told them about the switchblade? Who do you think told them where it was? Tall Boy: You gonna try to tell me it was one of my boys. Watson: No, it wasn't one of your boys. It was Bonzi Folsom. SBK, they're not your friends, Laquan. They used you for what they needed, and then they threw you away. Shinwell, he was your friend. Tall Boy: No. Shin wasn't my friend, he was a rat. You acting like the police want to help me. Only, where were they when my Mom's boyfriend chased me out of the house when I was 13, huh? Where were they when I didn't have a place to live, or food to eat? SBK took me in. They took care of me. And they trusted me to take care of them. Just like they trusted Shinwell. They my family. And I'm not saying anything against them. Not ever. Gregson: Hey. Chin up. You made a good run in there. Watson: Maybe his lawyer can talk some sense into him. Get him to take a deal? Gregson: I wouldn't count on it. Our gang unit's had plenty of shots at this crew. SBK guys don't flip. Watson: I thought he might be different. You found one? Gregson: What is that? Sherlock: This is an Enigma machine. During the Second World War, this device represented a transformative leap forward in cryptography. It is a product of pure genius. Gregson: What's it doing here? Sherlock: We're keeping up with the Joneses. Or rather, keeping up with the Folsoms, Bonzi Folsom. He had the very same model in his apartment. I noticed it tucked under his desk. Didn't quite fit with the rest of his aesthetic. Every day, Mr. Folsom uses his Enigma machine to encrypt messages he wants to send to his SBK brethren. He then takes the ensuing codes and disguises them as filenames on his social media feed. His cronies, then, using their own Enigma machines, decrypt the messages, carry out the orders. Watson: There are digital Enigma simulators online, but Bonzi uses a real one. So we thought we'd better get one, too, in case he modifies his to affect the encryption. Gregson: How long before we're reading his mail? Might take a while. Sherlock: We've narrowed it down to 100 billion substitution codes. Watson: The machine has four rotors. Each rotor has 26 contact pins representing the letters of the alphabet. What we need to do is figure out how SBK synchronizes their settings to their machines, and then we'll have them. Sherlock: Excuse me a moment, would you? Sherlock: We've been over this. May: I know. I'm not supposed to come here. I just wanted to see how you were doing. You seemed so troubled yesterday. Sherlock: Well, actually, I'm doing better. I believe I've determined why the police in Bronxville were unable to locate the chain which was used to kill Mira Tunney. May: Oh? Sherlock: Well, they made the mistake of questioning some of Luke Munro's story, but not all of it. He claimed that she was killed inside his home. I think the deed was done elsewhere. I think he moved the body before he called 911. The Munro's neighbor is a divorced father of two, often away on business. So over the last few months, Luke and his friends have taken to partying in his backyard. I found these on social media. May: Is that him? Sherlock: Mm-hmm. May: Luke Munro? Sherlock: Note the chains on the swing he's sitting on. May: You think he used one of those to strangle Mira? Sherlock: The spacing on the links appears to be a match for the ligatures on her neck. May: So he killed her in the neighbor's yard, and carried her back to his house. Sherlock: I'm planning to visit the scene at my earliest convenience. I'm hoping there'll be some blood from either his hands or Mira's neck on the offending chain. May: Well, I'm happy for you. You can rest a bit easier now. Sherlock: Can I? May: I don't understand. Sherlock: I'll be very clear. Don't come here again. Watson: Good morning. Sherlock: You haven't changed since yesterday. Watson: I haven't slept. Now I couldn't sleep, even if I tried. After you went to bed, I kept working on the big question. So how do Bonzi's toadies know which Enigma settings to use to translate his messages? Sherlock: Yes. Watson: So take a look at the blinds in these surveillance photos of Bonzi's place. Sherlock: Hmm. So he's taken to bending different slats on his windows. Watson: The blinds have more than 40 slats, but he never goes below the 26th one. Sherlock: 26 letters in the alphabet. Four different gears on this model of Enigma. Watson: Four blinds flipped every day. Anyone looking up at his window could see them. I've been decoding his old messages since midnight. Look. Sherlock: Oh, that's unfortunate. Watson: He's careful, right? Sherlock: Hmm, not only does the man communicate in code, everything he says is euphemistic. Watson: He never comes right out and says what he means, but I think I understand his slang. So, this picture's filename reads, "If T needs fresh, get him an orange", "T" is obviously an SBK dealer, and according to the files we got from the gang unit, SBK likes to use different color paper to wrap different quantities of drugs. So orange is a kilo of coke. Sherlock: Mr. Folsom could plausibly deny the meaning of any of these messages. Watson: The Captain agrees with you. I woke him up with this two hours ago. He said the D.A. needs proof that we're interpreting the gang's lingo correctly. Sherlock: You know what would go a long way to that end? Watson: A successful sting based on intercepted and properly decoded SBK messages? Sherlock: There's one in the offing? Watson: Actually, one should have already gone down. Marcus took a tactical unit to a spot where a deal was supposed to take place. We'll be able to show the D.A. that we knew where to go thanks to this little gem. Sherlock: "Pick up 10 oranges at grandma's for breakfast. 8:30." Watson: Grandma is the street name of a suspected SBK associate. He runs a bodega near the Port of New York. Sherlock: Well, you seem to have everything well in hand. I should sleep in more often. Watson (phone): Hello? Gregson (phone): We go a problem. Our bust just went bust. Watson (phone): What are you talking about? Gregson (phone): At 8:30 we saw two known SBK members enter the bodega. When they moved out, we moved in. Only they didn't have any drugs on them. Watson (phone): That can't be. Bonzi's message said, "Pick up 10 oranges." Gregson (phone): Yeah, it did. And you want to know what we found on these guys? Actual oranges. I don't know how, but Bonzi Folsom realized we were onto him. Try and bring any of this to the D.A. now, and he'll say, "This just proves that when SBK talks about oranges, they're talking about produce." Bell: Captain, look at this. Gregson (phone): Joan, take a look at Bonzi's feed. Watson (phone): He killed it. Gregson (phone): More than that. He killed any chance we had of using it against him. ADA Nelson Lewis: All the A.D.A.s were passing this one around last week. People think the baby looks like Judge Natrino. Bell: Yeah, well, we're pretty sure Bonzi Folsom posted that to order the beating of a shopkeeper. The guy tried to shoo SBK dealers away from his business, now he's in a coma. Lewis: You're pretty sure. So what I'm looking at, they represent all of Mr. Folsom's communication with SBK during the past five years? Bell: Yeah, it was all archived before he deleted his account. Lewis: You mean before your failed operation. What went wrong there, guys? Bell: Look, a few days ago I went to Mr. Folsom's home with two of our consultants. One of them noticed an encryption device in his apartment. Now, it could be Mr. Folsom noticed him noticing, realized that we could get up on their communications. Gregson: The operation this morning, we went looking for a smoking gun, we didn't get it. But Nelson, there's still plenty of smoke there. Those messages in your hand, they direct SBK members to buy and sell drugs, to kill people. Even without the confirmation that we know every bit of their slang, the pattern ought to suggest that there's a pretty strong case against Folsom. Lewis: I've got to disagree with you, Captain. I can't go point the finger without proof of what all this means. I'm sorry. Gregson: These guys have been dropping bodies all over the Bronx for almost two decades. Lewis: Then keep combing through these old messages. You got a ton, right? There's got to be some kind of handhold for you in here. Find me something and come back. Preferably when I'm not late for court. Watson (phone): How'd it go? Gregson (phone): Uh, about as well as we thought. The D.A.'s not gonna go for it. We need another angle on Bonzi Folsom. Sherlock (phone): Actually, we're not sure we do. We think we've found a new way to attack SBK. Watson: So Sherlock and I went through all of SBK's old messages. A few of them actually mention names, civilians who don't appear to have anything to do with the gang. Gregson: Matthew Katzman, Neal Watters, Carol Logan, Kristen Hargis. Who are these people? Watson: A bank employee from SoHo, a developer from Chelsea, two Midtown real estate investors. Money people, basically. Bell: You think they're the ones who help the gang launder their cash? Holmes: Unlikely. By the time they show up on Bonzi's social media feed, these individuals were already dead. Watson: Most of the killings were run-of-the-mill street crimes, never solved. A carjacking, a couple of robberies. Sherlock: The messages we found make reference to them as examples. "J gonna end up like Neal Watters. Take B Dog to Carol Logan." Once again, it is not the dispositive proof the D.A. is looking for, but we think that they might be references to past hits carried out by the gang. Watson: We're pretty sure all four were killed so that someone else could profit. Bonzi's half brother, Tyus Wilcox. His consulting firm would have put him in contact with all of them. He must have wanted them dead. Bell: I don't understand. Why would Bonzi help his little brother? They had a falling-out. They don't even talk anymore. Holmes: They allege to not talk anymore. And as you'll recall, their falling-out was quite public, staged ones often are. Gregson: Okay, but they didn't need to pretend to hate each other for Bonzi to do Tyus a few favors. Watson: We think that Bonzi punching Tyus wasn't about hiding a few favors. We think it was about hiding a partnership. Holmes: Tyus Wilcox is a small-business guru. His brother's gang just might be his biggest client. Tyus: Last time we talked, I told you everything I knew. Bell: No, the last time we talked, you left out the fact that you're a criminal mastermind. Matthew Katzman, Kristen Hargis, Carol Logan, and Neal Watters. Now, we're still connecting the dots, but two of them were obvious rivals to your consulting business. The others worked in related fields and must have crossed you somehow, so you had them killed by SBK. Tyus: What is it gonna take for you to understand I have nothing to do with SBK? All these people died during the last two years. Watson: You don't know them, but you know the dates of their deaths? Tyus: There's dates on these files. My point is that your department has been watching my brother like a hawk this whole time. Now, you guys know I haven't talked to my brother in two years. Not in person, not on the phone. Holmes: You're dissembling. You communicate via viral memes and fascist codes. All of these posts were taken from your brother's social media account. Each one has a filename generated by an Enigma machine. Tyus: I don't even know what you're talking about. Bell: Come on, Mr. Wilcox. You're the real brains in your family. We met Bonzi. He's a thug and a cokehead. But you, you're a complex systems analyst, and all this is pretty complex. Tyus: You said it yourself. My brother posts this stuff. Sherlock: Well, actually, he doesn't. Or at least he doesn't post all of it. We've just learned from CCS that the majority of those posts come from a masked IP address. So it's difficult to say for sure who posted them. Watson: Which made us wonder why would your brother use a proxy server to disguise the fact that he's giving orders to his gang sometimes, but not others. He wouldn't, which leads us to believe that you're not just your brother's partner. You may just be the man in charge. Tyus: I'll tell you what. I think this department is about to have a discrimination suit on its hands. Bell: Is that right? I'm discriminating against you? Tyus: I don't know where else this could be coming from. I'm a businessman. I'm clean. I don't know these people and I sure as hell didn't tell anyone to kill anyone. Now, as far as me being some sort of drug kingpin, nah. I'm an innocent man. Watson: Until we prove you guilty. Tyus: Don't count on it. Watson: So, what do you think? Holmes: When Marcus listed the names of the victims, Carol Logan got a rise out of him. He blinked twice, he shifted his weight and tilted his head. Bell: Well, lots of people squirm when they're accused of multiple murders. Holmes: True. But he was stock-still for the others and his haptic response wasn't the only thing that doesn't fit the pattern. Bell: What do you mean? Holmes: Well, SBK has been responsible for dozens of fatalities. Gangland slayings, hits disguised as street crimes to benefit Tyus Wilcox. They're the kind of murders which don't garner any headlines. And then there's Carol Logan. She was abducted, she was raped, dumped in a river. It is not the kind of crime that he would design to quietly dispose of a business rival. Bell: So, you think it's just a coincidence that she worked at the branch where his business does its banking? Holmes: I think it could be. How does he benefit from the death of a mere bank teller? There's a loose thread there. We need to pull it. Bell: Where's your partner? Watson: He said he had an errand to run. Bell: Come on, he's the one who wanted breakfast burritos. Watson: We're not gonna be able to eat right now, anyway. I've got to go get a warrant. Bell: What did you find? Watson: Carol Logan's killer, I think. So, these pictures were taken at her apartment when police were investigating her disappearance. They found signs of a struggle. Two days later, they found her body in the river. So, take a look at this shot glass. It was a promotional item that they gave out at a launch party for a new tequila called Plata Fuego. The event took place at a Chelsea club the same night that Carol Logan was murdered. That's the only place you could've gotten that shot glass. Bell: Last time Carol was seen alive, she was having dinner with friends. They said she told them she was going straight home, but you think she lied, ditched them and went out dancing? Watson: I pulled this from Plata Fuego's Web site. Look in the back corner. Bell: There's Carol Logan. Is she sitting with Bonzi Folsom? Watson: Mm-hmm. Bell: Looks like he's coming onto her and I don't see his entourage anywhere. Watson: According to the gang unit, he'd like to slip away every once in a while and rub elbows with a different crowd. Bell: So, what happens after this? She invites him back to her place, it all goes south, he rapes and kills her? Watson: Then after he goes home, he sends a message to his guys to get rid of her body. The important thing is that CSU collected DNA from the attacker, but they could never find a match. Bell: That makes sense. Bonzi had the one juvie arrest, but he's never taken a collar as an adult. His DNA wouldn't be in the system. Watson: So, if we can pin Carol Logan's murder to Bonzi, that's life in prison. Bell: Might be enough leverage to get him to flip on Tyus and the rest of SBK. We'd be able to take the whole gang down. Detective Perkins: Not that I wasn't happy to hear you were in Bronxville, but why did you want me to meet you here? Holmes: I arrived a short while ago to test a theory. I think Luke Munro may have used one of the chains on these swings to choke Mira Tunney. As you can see, testing my theory has proved impossible. So, whoever took them did so a short while ago. There are footprints here. They were here in the last 24 hours. Question is who are they and why do they want to protect the memory of a dead teenager? And that amuses you? Perkins: Well no, it's just you're messing with me, right? You didn't send me a text yesterday? Holmes: No. Perkins: Around 3:00, I got this message. "Collect chains from swing set at home of Luke Munro's neighbor. Test for blood evidence, likely murder weapon. S. Holmes." I didn't recognize the number, but I thought maybe you switched phones. Anyway, if I had to guess, I'd say the prints are from the CSU investigator who took the chains into evidence last night. They're in a lab in White Plains now, getting tested. But if you didn't send that message, who the hell did? Bell: Look alive, guys. It's right up here. Uniform #1: You seem pretty keyed up, Detective. We're just serving a warrant for a DNA sample, right? Bell: Yeah, another way to look at it is we're about to tell the most dangerous gangster in New York he has to incriminate himself in a murder. Bonzi's Woman: Bonzi! Bonzi, please! Bell: Police! We're coming in. Female EMT: It's about time. What took you guys so long? Whoa, relax. You don't need that. Everything's under control now. Bell: What's going on? What are you doing here? Female EMT: What do you mean? We came on a medical distress call. We called for backup. Bell: That's not us. Female EMT: Whatever. We could use a hand. Bell: Guys, look around. Make sure the place is secure. Female EMT: Can you get some water for this one? Try to calm her down. She's upset. I need to get back to my partner. Bonzi's Woman: There was so much blood. He just wouldn't move! Bell: Slow down. Who wouldn't move? Bonzi's Woman: Bonzi! We were just hanging out, having some drinks. And so B says he's gonna blow a few lines. Bell: Cocaine? Bonzi's Woman: He's got his private stash, the good stuff that's just for him. He took two bumps and he just he started shaking and passed out. Female EMT: Can you help us on the stairs? If we don't move right now, I don't think this guy's gonna make it. Doctor: We've done everything we can. I'm afraid Mr. Folsom is going to remain in a persistent vegetative state. There wasn't any meaningful brainwave activity on his EEG. I don't expect him to recover. Watson: Has the toxicology report come back? Doctor: No, but I think it's gonna be interesting. I've seen plenty of ODs. Normally, with coke, a patient presents like somebody who suffered cardiac arrest. They're drenched in sweat, but that's about it. This guy's eyes were really red. And it looked like there was a chemical burn in his nasal cavity. Bell: Pretty sure it was bleach. We found his stash at the scene, sent it to the lab so they could test it, but I thought I smelled traces of chlorine. Figure he got a hot shot. Watson: That's more likely than a regular user like Bonzi snorting cleaning supplies by accident. I wonder if Ms. Folsom knows that one of her boys just tried to kill the other. Bell: We can't be completely sure Tyus did this. Watson: He has to be behind it. The timing is too convenient. He knew we were taking another look at Carol Logan's case. Bell: Well, he's probably afraid we'd hang it on Bonzi, flip him on the gang, but now he's got another problem. Bonzi Folsom was a name that rang out on the street. Most gangs, when they lose their leader, they fall apart. Watson: I'm not sure SBK has lost its leader. Bell: Question is, how did he dose Bonzi's coke? His lines of communication with the gang were cut off. He never got near Bonzi's apartment last night. We know because the gang unit had it under surveillance. Watson: If we're right about this guy, he's been running one of the most dangerous gangs in New York from a Midtown office for a decade. I'm sure he could figure out how to slip some bleach up his brother's nose. Maybe he'll tell us how. Ms. Folsom, we just wanted to say that you have our sympathies for your loss. Tyus: My brother isn't dead. Watson: No, but close enough, right? Tyus: Mom, I'll be right back, okay? That was rude. My Mom doesn't need to hear that. Watson: I'm not the one who turned her son into a vegetable. Bell: How'd you do it, Tyus? Tyus: I didn't. This is a tragedy. I told you before, I've been worried for my brother for a while. This was bound to happen. Watson: Is that why you're so calm right now? Tyus: When you're from where I'm from you lose people. Bonzi isn't my first or my favorite. Watson: So who was your favorite victim? Was it Shinwell? We know who you really are. We know that you did this. Bell: You're in the deep end now, Tyus. Your brother was the one everyone feared. I'd be careful these next few weeks. Tyus: I could say the same thing to both of you. Apparently, I'm the guy who got your friend killed. The guy who overdosed his own brother to stay out of jail. I can't imagine what I'd do to you. May: You wanted to see me? Sherlock: Yeah, I did. May: Not like you. You don't look good. There's a meeting in about an hour if you want. Sherlock: No, I don't want to go to a meeting. Don't, don't need to go to a meeting. May: Need is a relative term. Sherlock: I had to lie to a colleague of mine today about this, this text that he received. I told him I didn't know who sent it, but I think I do. That can't happen again. May: Then stop ignoring me. Sherlock: Or what? May: Things will get worse. Sherlock: That sounds like a threat. May: People who love each other don't make threats, Sherlock. They make promises. Category:Transcripts